¿Tengo una oportunidad?
by AVAS98
Summary: One-shot JORI Tori quiere conseguir un regalo genial por con el fin de mostrarle a Jade que merece una oportunidad. Por lo que va a buscarlo. Jade está cumpliendo años y aunque para ella es otro día más, no se niega a disfrutar de los beneficios, pero le extraña de sobre manera que Vega sea la unica que no la ha saludado aún.


Victoria Vega se encontraba en Nueva York esperando para encontrarse con el director del Tijeretazo para que le firmara una copia original de la película, además de un poster que ya estaba formado el villano de la misma.

 **Tori PV**

Sabia que tenía que lograrlo hoy, porque su padre no iba a esperar otro día por ella, además de que al día siguiente había clases y por supuesto no tenía permiso para ausentarse.

Cuando lo vio salir por las puertas de estudio prácticamente se tiró sobre su auto, el hombre freno de golpe y se bajó.

 **¿Pero qué te pasa niña?** – me pregunta casi gritando.

 **Disculpe, le prometo que no soy ninguna fan loca, solo necesito un favor enorme.** – le digo mientras agito mis manos.

 **¿Qué quieres niña?** – pregunta mientras se baja del auto y camina hacia mí.

 **Necesito que me firme un par de cosas para alguien muy especial.** – digo mientras le señalo el bolso donde tengo las cosas.

 **¿Qué cosas? ¿Para quién?** – pregunta y por lo que noto en su voz ya está más tranquilo.

 **La caratula y un poster de su película el Tijeretazo. Es para su mayor fan. Es tan fan que su casillero en Hollywood Art está repleta de tijeras, y ella siempre carga con una o más tijeras.** – Le explico, mientras recuerdo de las cosas y a las propias chicas.

 **¿Hollywood Art?** – pregunta mientras yo saco las cosas para que el firme y el bolígrafo.

 **Si, es una escuela de artes de Los Ángeles, ambas vamos ahí.** – le entrego las cosas y él me sonríe mientras las agarra.

 **¿A nombre de quién?**

 **Jade West.**

 **¿Y en qué se quieren especializar?**

 **Yo quiero ser cantante o actriz, ella directora y actriz, aunque también canta muy bien.**

 **Genial, ¿no tendrás algo que ella haya hecho por ahí o sí?** – dice luego de devolverme las cosas ya firmada y yo no puedo estar más feliz después de lograr sus autógrafos.

 **Sí, ¿por qué?**

 **Porque quizás yo pueda verlo y tú grabar un video de mi reacción y comentarios.**

 **¿Enserio? ¿Lo haría?** \- me equivoque, si puedo estar más feliz.

 **Claro, ya que estabas dispuesta a que te atropellara por esto.**

 **Oh eso sería genial, tengo el corto (Video) que hizo para re audición en HA, ella lo protagonizo y lo dirigió.** – digo mientras salto de alegría en el sitio, después reviso mi celular buscando el video que quiero mostrarle. Cuando lo encuentro se lo doy.

 **Toma mi celular y graba con él, luego te envío el video.** – cuando le aviso que le ya estoy grabando el le da inicio al video, y enseguida puedo ver como le gusta lo que ve. Yo me concentro en grabar, pero no puedo evitar que mi mente se imagine la reacción que va a tener la gótica cuando vea todas las cosas que le conseguí. Cuando termina su sonrisa es grande. – **Bueno Jade, tu amiga me acaba de mostrar un corto dirigido y actuado por ti, donde pude apreciar que también cantas, y déjame decirte que está muy bien hecho, me gustó bastante, y sé que si te esfuerzas y te sigues especializando tendrás un gran futuro en la industria.** – dice cuando baja el celular y mira directamente a la cámara. – **Por cierto, tienes una gran amiga a tú lado, no cualquiera se tira delante de un coche en movimiento para conseguir un par de autógrafo.** – termina de decir y me hace una señal para que termine la grabación.

 **Gracias, no sabe lo que ha hecho por mi y por ella.** – digo mientras le intercambiamos de celulares.

Después de eso él me envió el video y nos despedimos, no sin antes que le agradeciera una última vez. Camino hasta el hotel donde me espera mi padre, mientras abrazo fuertemente mi bolso, porque no estoy dispuesta a perder nada o a que me lo roben.

Si se preguntan por que haría esto por alguien como Jade, la respuesta es que he empezado a sentir cosas por ella. Desde un principio me pareció alguien sumamente hermosa, pero no pasó de algo así, de atracción. Ahora las cosas han ido a más allá. Hace un tiempo nuestra relación ha mejorado y aunque muchos dirían que no tengo la más mínima oportunidad con ella, y yo más de una vez lo he pensado, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo esto por conseguir una oportunidad con ella. La pregunta es ¿lo conseguiré? ¿Tendré una oportunidad con Jade West?

 **Jade PV**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, aunque para mi es un día como cualquier otro, no desaprovecho el conseguir cosas y disfrutar de los beneficios.

Vega es la única que no me ha saludado por mi cumpleaños, lo que es muy raro porque es ella una de la primera en saludar, con sonrisas, besos y abrazos. Es sobre todo más raro porque nuestra relación a mejorado significativamente desde los Platinum, aunque aun así seguimos discutiendo y yo la sigo molestando.

La verdad es que hace tiempo he empezado a sentir cosas por ella, pero lo he intentado evitar y ocultar. Después de todo Vega no se fijaría en mí, no luego de todo lo que le he hecho. Además, siempre ha salido con chicos, bueno yo también, pero nunca me he etiquetado, ni como heterosexual, ni como ninguna otra cosa.

 **Jade, necesito que le lleves esto a Sikowitz al "caja negra" –** me dice Beck, sacándome de mis pensamientos y mostrándome un sobre cerrado.

 **¿Y por qué yo haría tal cosa?** – le contesto mientras cruzo mis brazos y levanto una ceja.

 **Por favor, tengo que ver a el profesor de historia del arte en cinco minutos.**

 **Si me ruegas, tal vez lo haga.**

 **Por favor Jade, tu que eres la mejor y más talentosa chica de la ciudad, has este favor por mi y seré tu esclavo.** – me dice mientras pone sus manos en señal de ruego.

 **Está bien, no seas tan pelmazo. No era necesario todo eso.** – le digo mientras le saco el sobre y me encamino al "caja negra", mientras mis pensamientos vuelven a Vega, porque ahora que lo pienso mejor hoy ni siquiera la he visto. Cuando llego entro al teatro y busco al loco amante de los cocos, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado. A quien si encuentro es a Vega parada allí en medio de escenario. - **Vega, ¿qué haces ahí?** – pregunto mientras camino hasta ella.

 **Te espero.** – me dice mientras me sonríe.

 **¿Me esperas? ¿Para qué?** – pregunto y por fin estoy enfrente de ella.

 **Si.**

 **Yo venía a entregarle esto al lunático de nuestro profesor, ¿tú para que me esperas? ¿Qué quieres?** – le digo mientras le muestro.

 **Si, para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.**

 **Oh, ¿y cuál es?**

 **Está dentro de ese sobre, por supuesto, ¿Qué, Beck no te lo dijo?** – me dice en tono bromista y con la sonrisa que no a salido de su cara.

 **¿Así que todo esto fue una trampa?**

 **Si, ¿no vas a abrir tu obsequio?** – pregunta mientras señala el sobre, y esa sonrisa empieza a hacer mecha en mí.

 **Claro.** – abro el sobre lentamente y puedo notar como está impaciente por que lo abra y vea que hay, por lo que, para molestarla un poco, lo hago casi en cámara lento. Me encanta cuando se enoja, hace unas muecas se le ven hermosas a ella. Al abrir me encuentro un papel y una película que al sacarlas del sobre y analizarlas son de mi película favorita (Tijeretazos). Genial, es simplemente genial. – **¡Está vez sí que acertaste Vega!** – le reconozco, pero no le agradezco, al fin y al cabo, yo soy Jade West.

 **No es solo eso, ven sentémonos allí.** – dice y me señala los primeros bancos, la acompaño y nos sentamos, ella aprieta un botón y baja la pantalla donde se muestran los videos y películas. Cuando empieza el video aparece un mensaje explicando que es un video de una reacción al corto que hice para mi re audición a HA. Cuando veo quien está reaccionando a mi video, jadeo, sin poder evitarlo. Se puede ver que el hombre esta disfrutando lo que esta viendo, por lo que me llena de felicidad, después de todo el director de mi película favorita está viendo algo que yo hice, y al parecer le disfruta lo que ve. Cuando empieza hablar mi sonrisa está más que presente en mi rostro, porque no lo puedo creer, el dijo que soy buena, y que con esfuerzo y estudio voy a llegar a ser grande, y sí tiene razón, es genial tener a alguien como Vega en mi vida, ella es genial. Cuando me iba a dar vuelta para agradecerle veo que cambia la imagen y veo un par de tijeras cortando una hoja, para formar la pregunta: "¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?" y yo simplemente no lo puedo creer, Tori siente algo por mí, hizo todo esto no solo por mi cumpleaños, sino también para pedirme una oportunidad, una cita.

 **Vega.** – le digo parándome y poniendo mi cara muy seria y fingiendo estar enojada. Ella también se para y puedo ver lo preocupada y nerviosa que está. **– Perdiste una gran oportunidad.** – le digo mientras me acerco cada vez más a ella.

 **¿Cuál?** – pregunta tartamudeando.

 **Después de darme todo esto, y saltar esta vez sobre un auto y no fuera de él.** – le digo mientras rozo nuestras narices. – **Podría haberme pedido que fuera tu novia y te hubiera dicho que sí.** – digo y uno nuestros labios mientras paso mi brazo por su cintura y la acerco más a mí.

 **Ya, pero eso te lo dejare a ti.** – me responde cuando nos separamos del beso, para luego volver a unirlos. Y yo supongo que eso no está tan mal, y que lo puedo hacer.

 **No te olvides que fuiste tú la que lo pediste Vega.** – le aclaro cuando nos volvemos a separar, solo para dejarle claro que eso sería hecho a mi manera, pero ella solo sonríe lleva su mano a su nuca y empuja mi cara para unir nuestros labios nuevamente. Supongo que sí tenía una oportunidad con Vega.


End file.
